A Most Tragic Turn Of Events
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Olivia is rocked by Noah's sudden death, but soon discovers a new love as well as a family member she never knew about Futa Rollins
1. Heartbreaking Irony

A Most Tragic Turn Of Events  
by Taijutsudemonslayer

**Chapter 1: Heartbreaking Irony**

It was a rainy Thursday night in November and Olivia Benson and her six and half year-old Son, Noah are on their way home from Central Park, where they had spent Olivia's day off.

The sun was slipping beneath the horizon as Olivia pulled out of Central Park, Olivia had really burning the candle at both ends lately, so a day off was just what the doctor ordered. Glancing up at the rear-view mirror, Olivia looks at her adorable son, who had fallen asleep not long they had left the park. Olivia smiled as she pulled up to an intersection, Liv waited for her green light, once she'd gotten it the brunette crossed the intersection.

Suddenly a blue Honda Civic came into view, but it didn't stop, a few moments later there was a deafening explosion of metal and glass as that car's driver struck the other car head on. Olivia and Noah were jarred by the impact with the other car, Liv hit her face on the steering wheel, breaking her nose. Olivia moaned and sat up, she looked around for Noah, but didn't see him.

"N-Noah? W-where are you honey?" No answer, Liv opened her door and slowly gets out of the mangled car. Blood slowly slid down Olivia's face from where she had struck the wheel.

"Hey, you OK?" a woman asked from behind Olivia.

"Noah, where's Noah, my Son?" Olivia said franticly.

"Are you talking about the boy lying in the street there?" the woman asked.

"What?" Olivia turned and saw her beloved Son lying dead in the street, his beautiful face covered with blood.

"No! Noah!" Olivia tried to run to her fallen Son, but all she could manage was a slow, painful limp.

Olivia looked down at the body of her Son, Noah's neck was broken and he stared blankly at the crash site, Olivia sank to her knees and let out an anguished wail of sorrow and pain.

Amanda Rollins, Fin, and Carisi rushed into Mercy General Hospital after seeing Olivia and Noah on the news.

The other driver, Monica Blake had been drunk, but didn't get so much as a scratch. Amanda couldn't imagine what Olivia was going through right now,

It takes the staff five hours to re-set Olivia's broken left leg, sow up her lacerated right arm, and repair her five broken ribs.

Once all of these issues are addressed, she is allowed to have visitors.

Fin and Carisi each visit for fifteen minutes, once they leave, Amanda walks in to the room. Her youthful face awash with pain, sorrow, and sadness.

"Liv?" the blonde says gently.

Olivia turns over and faces Amanda, her once cool eyes now bloodshot red from her endless crying.

"Noah is...gone, he's g-gone, Amanda." Olivia cried, Amanda rushed over to the clearly distraught brunette and sat down beside Olivia on the bed before carefully hugging her boss.

"I'm sorry Liv, I know what this feels like." Amanda whispers.

It was then that Olivia thought about what Amanda had said had happened in her early twenties: She had gotten pregnant, but the baby was stillborn, and it had nearly destroyed Amanda.

"Sorry if this is re-opening any old scars you still have, Amanda." Liv said, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself.

Amanda gives Olivia a 100 watt smile before leaning in and placing a feather soft on the brunette's uninjured left cheek.

"This isn't about me Liv, you need me right now and I'm here for you." Amanda says before gently wiping away Olivia's tears.


	2. Pulled From The Abyss

**Chapter 2: Pulled From The Abyss**

Olivia is confined to her apartment following the accident, Fin takes the reigns at the Precinct, Amanda volunteers to keep an eye on Liv, Amanda is dutiful, caring, and attentive to Olivia's every need.

Monica Blake had gotten a life sentence because she was a habitual felon, having had eight prior accidents, all of which ended in serious injuries for the people that Monica had hit.

All Olivia could do was stare out her bedroom window and think about Noah.

"Are you hungry, Liv?" Amanda inquires.

"Yes, please." replied Olivia.

Amanda goes into the kitchen and makes a bowl of hearty soup for Olivia, after making sure the soup wasn't too hot, the blonde brings it to her patient.

"Thanks." Liv said, a bit hoarsely.

Olivia eagerly devoured the soup, this made Amanda smile.

Once Liv had finished eating Amanda helped get her out of bed, they walked around the apartment, which is strangely quiet, almost unnaturally quiet without the quirky, energetic boy running about. As hard as it was, Olivia tried not to think about Noah or how he had died.

Just then, someone rang Liv's doorbell, Amanda led Liv over to the couch, before she goes to the front door, her left hand on her gun's grip.

"Who is it?" Amanda asked in a challenging tone.

"M-my name is Tiffany Marsden, I am Simon Marsden's younger Sister, I am looking for a Olivia Benson." she says.

Amanda hurried over to Liv and explained to the brunette who was at the door, Olivia tells Amanda to let Tiffany in.

After being let in, Tiffany follows Amanda to where Liv is sitting and introduces herself.

"Hello Tiffany, would you care for something to drink? Tea? Water, or coffee perhaps?" Liv graciously offered with a kind smile.

"Tea please." replied Tiffany.


	3. Chapter 3: The War Within Her Soul

**Chapter 3: The War Within Her Soul**

Amanda had gone into the kitchen to make the tea while Olivia and Tiffany began conversing about their lives, Tiffany revealed that their Father had given her up for adoption when she was nine and that she had been molested by at least four of her foster Fathers and three brothers, Liv's heart ached for Tiffany, for so long all Olivia had been focused on had been herself, even though she hadn't known about Simon or Tiffany back then, it still made Olivia feel guilty.

Once Tiffany had finished her story, Olivia thought it fitting to tell Tiffany about herself, Tiffany sat and listened , hanging on Olivia's every word.

Afterwards, both Olivia and Tiffany were in tears, Amanda brings Olivia and Tiffany their tea, Amanda had been listening to Tiffany and Olivia's stories, she found herself wiping away tears she didn't know were falling.

Olivia and Tiffany had exchanged phone numbers, Tiffany promised to keep in touch. She thanked Olivia and Amanda for listening to her, once Tiffany was gone, Amanda and Olivia sat down and talked. Soon, their conversation turned to Noah, which was agonizing for Olivia, but she soldiered through.


End file.
